Secretly Involved
by lynsay
Summary: This takes place at the end of the episode that Bonnie comes back to life and a few things are changed though.
1. Chapter 1: Alive Again Sort Of...

Chapter 1: Alive Again Sort Of…

Author's note: I had this new story in my head driving me crazy and even though I have not finished my other stories; I just couldn't let this one go. This takes place at the end of the episode that Bonnie comes back to life and a few things are changed though.

Before the spell was complete Bonnie left her friends and sought out Damon of all people. He was in the woods watching Stefan's Elena's doubles slowly dying, she knew that it was too soon because the spell wasn't done yet. She thought this is it; I'm going to disappear forever.

Then suddenly Damon turned around and said, "Bonnie? How come I can see you?"

She rushed over towards him and touched his arm. He could feel her and she smiled at him.

"The spell it worked, I'm alive again sort of. I can hardly believe it."

She pulled Damon towards her and put her arms around him almost like she was embracing a lover. He felt so relieved to feel her in his arms. He didn't know why; but he didn't want to be in a world that didn't include Bonnie Bennett. He pulled away slightly; as they looked at each other, the air felt intense around them. They both realized that this one of the first times; that they were standing this close to each other. Bonnie tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her move out of his arms.

He pulled her back towards him, "I can't believe that your alive again and I can feel you in my arms; it doesn't feel real yet."

Bonnie didn't know what had come over her but she leaned in even closer to Damon and pressed her lips to his. She hoped that this sudden attraction to him was merely a side effect of her resurrection. The kiss was explosive, it took them both by surprise but neither one seemed like they wanted it to stop or end with a kiss.

She pulled away breathlessly and said, "Wow, where did that come from? I mean we hate each other and now we're kissing, what gives?"

Damon shook his head as if he were trying to shake himself back to reality.

Then he said, "I'm not sure but you kissed me, what could have possessed you to do that?"

"I don't know why I kissed you, maybe it was a side effect of my resurrection, I mean it has been so long since I could feel anyone's touch. Why did you kiss me back though?"

"I-I don't know but I don't need a reason either. I just know that it felt more real than anything ever has in my existence before."

Bonnie was stunned by his confession and she noticed that he wasn't letting her move out of his arms. In fact he tightened his grip on her. Then before she had a chance to respond to his words; he was suddenly kissing her again passionately. This time it was even more intense than their first kiss and it was obvious that it wasn't ending with a kiss either.

Before either of them realized what was happening between them; their clothes littered the ground. They made love like it would be their last night on earth alive. An hour later Bonnie awoke, the first thing she noticed was she was naked, in the woods and lying next to Damon Salvatore, who was also just as naked.

"Oh, my God, please tell me that we didn't you know?"

He smirked at her and said, "Oh, we did and more than once. Don't you remember or do you need me to remind you what we did?"

He pulled him towards her and started kissing her neck; while his hands roamed her body.

She pushed him away and said, "Stop this didn't happen and will never happen again, do you got it?"

She grabbed her clothes and put them on without looking at Damon.

Then she said, "If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you."

He smiled and said, "I would never dream of telling anyone about our night of passion. This secret stays between us ok?"

"Good because I doubt that Elena would understand especially since you finally stole her away from your brother."

With that they walked away in silence, neither one saying a word as they made their way towards the boardinghouse.

As they walked in Caroline jumped onto Bonnie; screaming, "I can't believe your actually here and alive sort of."

Caroline knew that she smelled a familiar scent all over Bonnie but she just brushed it off as both of them being close together in the room. Caroline could smell Damon's scent all over Bonnie but she knew there had to be a reasonable explanation for it.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations!!

Chapter 2: Confrontations!!

After Bonnie's return to the living things seemed to return to normal; Damon Elena seemed to be doing fine and Jeremy Bonnie were back together again. Stefan was dealing with the world again finally with Katherine Caroline's help that is. He still wasn't talking to Damon or Elena at the moment; he was still living at the boardinghouse though because it was his house too.

No one noticed that Damon kept disappearing at odd times though. The first chance that he got he went to see Bonnie; he knew that Jeremy couldn't occupy all of her time. He caught her late at night, he watched from the sidelines as Jeremy left. Elena was busy with Caroline, which gave him a few hours free. He couldn't stop thinking about the night him Bonnie spent together, it had been almost a week since they were together. It didn't help that Bonnie was avoiding him lately either. He needed to see her and he couldn't figure out why. Finally after some planning he found Bonnie alone at last, he knocked on her door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you; I can't stop thinking about our night together."

"Yea, well try harder because Jeremy and I are back together and I will not let you mess up my life again. You need to get over it and move on already. I mean you can't keep coming over here, every time that Elena is distracted with something or someone else it isn't fair to Elena or Jeremy to keep doing this. Now leave and don't come back."

She tried to shut the door but Damon refused to let her. Instead he pushed it open and grabbed her, he pulled her towards him.

Then he said, "It isn't over, this thing between us came out of nowhere and I don't want to hurt anyone either but I can't stay away from you and I don't want to."

He pulled her even closer and started kissing her. She knew this was wrong on many levels but she couldn't deny the pull that she felt towards Damon since her return. When she invited him inside her house, she didn't realize that she was also inviting him into her bed, her heart and her life forevermore.

He was supposed to meet Elena over an hour ago but he got caught up with Bonnie. He left her sound asleep, he smiled just thinking about how he wore her out earlier. On his way home, he was thinking about what excuse he would give Elena. He never counted on Stefan being home and wanting answers to his whereabouts.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"None of your business, your my brother not my keeper."

"Really, well I think that Elena would want to know why you smell like sex and her best friend, don't you."

"If you even think of breathing a word to her about anything, I will kill you, got it?"

"I wouldn't dare be the one to spoil the illusion about the type of man that you are. I just want to be there when she realizes who you really are."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anymore about what you think of me."

"How long have you been sleeping with Bonnie anyway?"

"It just happened it wasn't planned or anything, it happened the night that she came back. We both feel awful about what happened but it happened and we can't change what happened."

"No, you can't but you can change what happens next and it obviously happened more than once because that was over a week ago and you still smell like Bonnie. This tells me that it wasn't a one time thing and more like an ongoing affair. This can only end badly and you know it, end things either with Bonnie or Elena before you force me to do something. Am I making myself clear to you?"

"Why do you even care anyway? I bet you just love this don't you?"

"I care because I still care about Elena even of she did rip my heart out leaving me for you. I also care about Bonnie and if Elena finds out that I knew you were cheating on her with her best friend then she would hate me too. And for your information, I do not love any of this at all; two people that I care about are going to be hurt by you."

Stefan started to leave but Damon stopped him and said, "Wait, we're not done yet. The situation between Bonnie me is complicated but I still love Elena and I don't want either one of them to get hurt."

"Really and just how are you going to prevent that from happening? Are you going break up with Elena or are you going to stop sleeping with Bonnie?"

"No, I'm not going to give either one up."

"You can have feelings for both of them but you can't have both of them. You know that you are going to have to make a choice right?"

"I know and to be quite honest with you, I don't know what to do. I love Elena but I can't stay away from Bonnie. It's not her, it's me, she tries pushing me away but I keep chasing her. I feel this strong attraction and this pull between me Bonnie. I don't know how I got to this place to begin with, torn between two different women. I don't know why the universe hates me; I get the girl and now I screw it up in such a Damon fashion. You are going to sit back and just watch as I destroy my own relationship right?"

"No, unfortunately for me, I don't have that luxury because when not if this comes back to bite you, I will be in the crossfire for having this knowledge beforehand. This will all fall down on me with you; therefore you better decide which woman you want to be with and soon?"


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations!!!

Chapter 3: Revelations!!!

Even though Caroline didn't want to believe it, she knew that something was going on between Bonnie Damon. Almost every time that she called or texted Bonnie lately she was always busy. That's why Caroline decided to investigate on her own. She watched Damon leave Elena's house and followed him to Bonnie's dorm room. She couldn't believe the sounds that she heard coming from the room. It was undeniable, Bonnie Damon were sexing it up behind Elena and Jeremy's backs.

Even though this looked really bad on Bonnie's part, Caroline thought that Damon must be blackmailing Bonnie into this situation because this wasn't like Bonnie at all. She had to talk it over with Bonnie and hope that it wasn't what it seemed. She waited for Damon to leave and then she went to confront Bonnie. She didn't even knock; she just opened the door revealing a almost naked Bonnie.

Before Bonnie had a chance to explain, Caroline just let her have it, "Just what the hell is going on with you and Damon Salvatore?"

"Oh, my God, you know?"

"I wasn't sure until I smelled you all over Damon and vice versa. Then there was you avoiding me at all times lately. That's when I knew, so I decided to follow Damon, which led me here to you. I can't believe that you slept with that psycho. How could you do that?"

"I don't know it just happened the night that I came back and then it happened again. I tried to stay away but he is the one that keeps pulling me back into this twisted game."

"Did he force you to do it?"

"No, of course not, he only pursued me. I keep pushing him away but he refuses to let me go. Ever since I came back from the other side, I've felt drawn to Damon, it's hard to explain. It's kind of how you felt torn between Tyler and Matt."

"Yes, I remember that but it was completely different because neither of them was a complete wack job nor dating one of my best friends either."

"What about Klaus?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen, besides it was only once and it never happened again and it never will."

"That's only because he left just admit it you have feelings for him regardless of what he did?"

"Fine, alright I do have feelings for him and that's why Tyler isn't talking to me at the moment. Besides I rather enjoy being single but this isn't about me. What about Jeremy? What are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I want to be with Jeremy only in my head but my body and heart has other plans. What would you do?"

"You should be honest with Jeremy and Elena."

"Your right but doing the right thing is hard. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I know that but it could never work like this forever. If you Damon should decide to become an actual couple out in the open, just know that I'll support you ok?"

"Even though you would hate that outcome?"

"Yes, even though because you're my best friend and that's what friends are here for. Please let me know either way, just in case you need back-up with Elena ok?"

"Yes, you're the best Caroline."


	4. Chapter 4: Partial Truths

Chapter 4: Partial Truths

There were still a few affairs that Caroline didn't know about. Like while all the nights that Damon blew Elena off; she was finding comfort in another's arms. It wasn't an ex-boyfriend either, which did surprise her. It was Tyler Lockwood; it seemed that he was always there lately. Nothing has happened romantic between them yet but Tyler wanted something to happen between them desperately.

Elena and Tyler had been spending a lot of time together lately; she was lonely and he was heartbroken over the Caroline and Klaus incident. He knew that he wasn't being fair to Caroline and no one had good decisions when it it came to matters of the heart. He wasn't sure when it happened but suddenly he was seeing Elena in a different light. He knew that she was taken but lately Damon was always gone and Elena was always alone. Surprisingly they became close and good friends.

Then one night Elena called Tyler up in tears, "Hi, Tyler can you come over?"

"Why, what's the matter?"

"I think that Damon's cheating on me with another woman?"

"What he would have to be out of his mind to cheat on you after everything that you've been though together."

"I know but please come over; I just don't want to be alone tonight?"

"Fine, I'll be there shortly."

A few minutes later Tyler arrived at the boardinghouse and found Elena in tears yet again.

"What's the matter, what did that asshole do now?"

"It wasn't just one thing that he did but many things that he keeps doing. I can't believe it after everything that we've been through but now I can't help but think that he's cheating on me."

"Are you serious? What would ever give you that idea?"

"It's a few different things look like how he's been pulling away from me for a while now. There have also been signs that he's sleeping with someone else too."

"What signs, have you been reading them women magazines again?"

"Well first he hasn't wanted to have sex with me in almost two weeks. He's always disappearing at odd hours and then when he comes back he directly runs into the shower. I found women's lip-stick on one of his shirts, the color isn't mine either. He has been taking many showers lately. I don't know who he's sleeping with but I know that he is seeing someone else."

"I'm sorry Elena but I never knew what you saw in him. He's a jerk to be doing this to you. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm sorry to be laying this all on you but I just want confirmation that I'm not crazy. I've asked him over and over if there's anyone else and he keeps trying to convince me that I'm crazy. Could you find out if it's true?"

"I don't want to get involved but I will for you. Give me a day and I will find out if he's cheating on you or not ok? Don't worry about it, I will help you ok?"

She merely smiled slightly as he hugged her and then left. He went in search of Damon; it didn't take him long to smell where he had been and where he was currently at. Tyler's nose lead him directly to Bonnie Bennett's house. It both surprised him and terrified him because he was still hoping that it wasn't true. There was no way in hell that he wanted to tell Elena that her boyfriend best friend were hooking up. Before he went to Elena he needed confirmation. He didn't need to look in the window; all he needed to do was listen to their conversation to find the truth.

"Damon, we need to stop this, it isn't fair to everyone involved."

"I know that it's wrong but I can't seem to stay away from you. Does this feel wrong to you?"

"Yes it does, but it feels so good to that's how I know it is wrong. Please leave me alone, you sure don't want me outside of the bedroom and you sure as hell don't love me either, so leave me the hell alone."

"I can't do that, Bonnie. You've put a spell on me, wait that's it do a spell and make these feelings just disappear."

"I can't do that because remember I don't have magic anymore?"

"Right, I forgot you're the anchor now. Are there side effects to being the anchor?"

"Yes, whenever someone from the supernatural dies, their spirit has to go through me and I feel their death. It hurts but it's not that bad."

"What why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't want anyone to know that I'm in pain."

"That's just like you to suffer in silence. We have to find a way out of this for you."

"There's no way out and if there were I would be back on the other side and condemn someone else to this pain and I cannot do that ever."

"I don't care what you say; I'm going to figure out a way out of this without you dying."

With that Damon sped out of there leaving Bonnie standing there mystified. Tyler had heard the whole exchange between Bonnie and Damon and he was shocked to say the least. He immediately ran back towards Elena to tell her most of what he knew. He wanted to tell her everything but he thought why make it hurt more, he wanted to soften the hurt if he could. When he came into the boardinghouse Elena wanted to know everything that he knew immediately.

"Yes, I followed my nose; which led me to Damon. It's true your suspicions about him sleeping with someone else."

"Who was it?"

"I couldn't see, I was too far away but I could hear everything and it sounded like an ongoing affair. I'm so sorry Elena; I just can't believe that he would do this after everything that you guys have been through. I mean I've always thought that you were the unfaithful one."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry that came out wrong, I only meant that you left Stefan to be with his brother."

"Oh, so is this my just rewards for my behavior? Do I deserve this?"

"What, no of course not. I would never even think that come here."

He pulled her into his arms and before either of them knew what they were doing; suddenly he was kissing her.

She pulled away for a second and said, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you cause I've wanted to for some time now but I've held my feelings back because of Damon but he he doesn't deserve you. I'm not sure when or how it happened but I've fallen for you. I know that I'm not a Salvatore but I can promise that you would never have to live in the shadow of any of my former loves. Say something, anything?"

"I'm not sure what the future holds and I only thought that my destiny could lead directly towards a Salvatore brother but I was wrong. My emotions are all over the place and I can't promise you a future but I can give you tonight and let the chips fall where they may?"

At first Tyler didn't know what Elena was talking about until she pulled him towards her in another heated kiss. She lead him upstairs towards one of the guest bedrooms that was currently unoccupied at the moment. There wasn't too many words spoken after that. While Elena had sex several times in her life before and with different men as well; it was different with Tyler. The way he touched her, it was like he knew her in a way that no man had known her before. While Tyler had been with quite a few different women; being with Elena was very different for him. Maybe it was because they were friends but being with her felt like coming home after a long day.


	5. Chapter 5: Love Triangles

Chapter 5: Love Triangles

While they were being so lost in this moment together neither of them noticed that someone came home. It was Stefan, when he first heard the moans of pleasure, he immediately thought that Damon and Elena were at it again. That is until he heard Elena screaming out Tyler's name.

Then he suddenly thought, oh no, not another cheating secret that I have to know about. He waited patiently hoping that as soon as they were done that he could talk to one of them and maybe get them to see the truthful light of day. Finally after a couple of hours Tyler came downstairs wearing his boxer shorts. Stefan was thankful that he had some sort of clothing on at least.

Stefan immediately spoke up, "You didn't use my bed right?"

At first Tyler wasn't sure how to respond at first then he finally said, "No, we used an empty guest bedroom but I can explain."

"You can explain why you were having sex with my brother's girlfriend? Ok, let's hear it?"

"Well to be honest me and Elena have been getting closer lately. Believe me I never thought that I would develop feelings for Elena but I did. I pushed my feelings aside because of Damon but since he's no longer a factor at the moment. I decided to embrace my feelings for Elena."

"Wait what do you mean that Damon's no longer a factor?"

"What I mean is that since he can't seem to keep it in his pants then why should Elena stay true to him?"

"Wait you and Elena know that he's cheating on her? Do you know who the other woman is?"

"Wait this doesn't come as a surprise to you? Just how long have you known about your brother sexing up Bonnie?"

"Wow, that answers one question but does Elena know?"

"About his cheating, yes about Bonnie no, I didn't have the heart to break that part to her. You didn't answer my question how long did you know?"

"Not long, only for about a week. I told Damon that if he didn't do the right thing that I was going to tell Elena and Jeremy everything. His reply was that he had it under control, honestly though I think that he was surprised by having feelings for someone else."

"I could care less about how he feels; my only concern in this whole mess is Elena. What are we supposed to do now?"

"What do you want to do now?"

"Honestly, I want to run away with Elena and get the hell out of dodge but she would never do that she needs to sort out her feelings for Damon."

"If she decides that she still wants to be with my brother after everything will you walk away from her?"

"To tell you the truth, I wish that I could walk away but I'm too invested in her. I think that I'm in love with her. I never thought that I'd love anyone again but here I am in the middle of yet another love triangle. I don't know what to do, what would you do?"

"I've already been in your shoes and as you can see I walked away. I just can't be put in the middle of all this drama right now especially."

"What's wrong with the timing?"

"It's just bad timing that's all."

"Does this have anything to do with Caroline?"

"What, no it's not about her. It's just that I'm so sick of cleaning up after my brother, I want to live my own life without worrying what Damon is going to do next. I'm still dealing with being stuck in an underwater grave for the summer. I keep having these flashes and dreams; it makes me question what is real. So I just don't have time to play the mortality police with Damon right now."

"Man, I'm sorry. I thought that it was getting better, it is Katherine and Caroline have been helping me."

"It sounds like you have a love triangle of your own to contend with."

"It's not like that with either of them. Men women can be friends."

"Yes but I don't think that either of them wants to be your friend. Has it been so long that you can't tell when a woman wants you?"

"You're wrong but I've got to leave now. Please don't be here when brother does come home ok?"

"Ok but you aren't going to tell him about this are you?"

"No, I'm going to try and stay out of my brother's business for once but be careful about getting in between Damon and Elena, I don't want you to be collateral damage."

"Yea, don't worry I can handle myself."

"Fine, I hope that your right, I've got to go now."


	6. Chapter 6: Drunken Confessions

Chapter 6: Drunken Confessions

Stefan left in search of his brother. He needed everything to be out in the open once and for all. He found him at the grill drinking his sorrows away yet again.

Stefan sat down and immediately started to lecture Damon, "So is this where you've been all day?"

"No and since when do I answer to you? Your my brother not my keeper, now leave me alone."

"I can't because it seems like I'm always pulled into your drama whether I want to be or not. I'm barely holding it together and you Elena need to figure out where you stand because I refuse to stand idly by and watch you hurt people that I care about. Now what are you going to do?"

"It's not that simple, Stefan. I know what I should do and I know what I want to do but the problem is that they aren't the same things. What my heart wants and what my head thinks is the right thing to do are not the same things at all. You tell me what to do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought that it was only sex but I'm so in love with her that it scares me to death because I don't want to destroy her. What do I do?"

"First you should stop sleeping with Bonnie and come clean about everything to Elena."

"When I said that I'm in love with her, I wasn't talking about Elena. I was talking about Bonnie. It came out of nowhere, I wasn't looking to fall for her but I did."

"Wow, I'm not sure what to say. Does this mean that you don't love Elena anymore?"

"I did love her when she was human and unattainable but since I've ruined her; I don't feel the same way about her anymore. I should just stay with Elena because I would only bring about Bonnie's ruination as well. Almost every woman that I've been with changes for the worst. I change that because they have to overlook every bad thing that I've done to be with me. I mean Bonnie challenges me to be a better man and she doesn't let me get away with anything but Elena is always giving me a free pass and making excuses for my behaviour Bonnie would never do that."

"It sounds like your heart has already decided what it wants. I just can't believe that you love someone with a different face for once. Does Bonnie feel the same way about you?"

"I think that she does because she broke up with Jeremy and she keeps letting me into her bed. I'm going to tell Elena the truth because for once I'm going to do the right thing. Do you think that everyone will hate me and Bonnie?"

"I'm not sure but I think that you'll be surprised by their reactions."

"Why do you say that, do you know something that I don't know?"

"No, of course not but you need to be careful Bonnie's fragile and Elena could hurt her if it came to that. I just hope that it doesn't come to that. You need to man up and be the person that I know you could be. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to break up with Elena and tell her everything and let the chips fall where they may. Do you think that me and Bonnie have a future? I mean could we love each other out in the open with the lights on?"

"Yes, I actually do think that you've got a shot at happiness and I want that for you."

"I don't understand how you could understand I broke you and Elena up only to leave her and realize that I never really loved her at all. I hurt you for no reason at all. Why aren't you still so pissed off at me?"

"Because your my brother and if it wasn't you that ended me Elena it would have been someone or something else that ended us. Regardless of what happened in the past between us, I still want you to be happy."

"Thanks Stefan, that means a lot to me, I've got to go see about a girl."

Damon left in search of Bonnie; he found her at her grandmother's grave yet again.

He startled her at first, "What are you doing here?"

"I come here when I'm thinking of making a hard complicated decision. I just wonder what she would think about my choices lately. It's so hard without her here to guide me."

She started to cry; Damon went to her and pulled her into his arms. It felt like she always belonged there within his arms. He couldn't resist, he started to kiss her tenderly and passionately.

She pulled away and said, "We can't do this anymore, I thought that we had this conversation already?"

"We did but that was before you ended things with baby Gilbert. I know that you have feelings for me."

"Your right I did break things off with Jeremy but that was for his sake, he deserved better than me. I realized that I couldn't give him what he needed or wanted, so I set him free."

"Why can't you just admit that you have feelings for me?"

"It's not that I can't admit to it but I don't want to feel this way about you. I know that I'm just a stop before you and Elena work things out. I don't want to become invested in someone that is only going to hurt me."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, it's over between me and Elena. I'm going to tell her tonight that we are over; I'm going to tell her everything."

"Why are you going to do this now?"

"Because I finally know what I want and it's not Elena Gilbert."

Bonnie merely smiled and watched as Damon went to end his relationship with Elena for good this time.


	7. Chapter 7: Deceitful Truths

Chapter 7: Deceitful Truths

Damon immediately rushed towards the boardinghouse. Of all things that he expected to see Tyler Lockwood kissing Elena goodbye wasn't one of them. He knew that they had been spending a lot of time together lately but he thought that they were only friends but he should've known better. He didn't confront them, he merely waited for Tyler to leave and then he went to have it out with Elena once and for all.

Elena heard Damon come in and she immediately rushed towards his arms but he pulled away from her. He acted like her mere touch disgusted him to his core. While Damon was pretending to not know of her indiscretion; Elena was pretending not to know about his.

She pulled back and said, "What's the matter Damon?"

"We need to talk."

"Truer words were never spoken but why now?"

"Why do we need to talk now, because I have to tell you something?"

"Fine but first tell me who is she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, you know that I'm talking about the whore that you've been fucking?"

"Fine, I admit it. I've been seeing someone else and for the record she's not a whore at all."

"Defend your slut all that you want but she's never going to love you like I do. No one will ever love you like I do."

"Elena do you hear yourself? What we had was destructive at best and I've only brought pain and suffering into your life. It's over between us, I've thought long and hard about this but I'm in love with someone else. I'm not sure if I ever really loved you, I know now that I merely wanted you because I thought that if I had you that it would be like rewriting history. I thought that you could redeem me but I know that only the opposite could ever happen with you. You couldn't ever save me from myself, I could only destroy you. That's why we need to end this now before it's too late."

Elena started to cry, "No, this can't be happening to me. Guys don't leave me, I leave them."

"Right, did you want me to call Tyler back here, I'm sure that he didn't go far. Did you use my bed or Stefan's bed?"

"What, no of course not, I was sad and he was here and it just happened. It didn't mean anything, I swear and he knows that I'm in love with you."

"Right, you sleeping with Tyler didn't mean anything and you still love me, just like you loved my brother when you were sleeping with me?"

"No, that was different and you know it. Why are you being like this?"

"Because you're not listening to me. I don't love you and we're over, do you get that or what?"

"Fine, if that's the way that you want it but you owe me the truth, who is the other woman?"

"That's not really important right now."

"Well if you're going to be together then eventually everyone will know about her. Does she even know what you are or did you just compel her into being with you?"

"Of course she knows and has known for a while now. It's not like I just went and picked up some woman in a bar. I didn't go looking for this, it just happened but I can't regret it because I've never felt like this about anyone else before. I want what's best for you but unfortunately that's not me."

"Fine, but please tell me who she is?"

"I want to tell you but I'm afraid of what you'll do to her, especially now that she's helpless at the moment."

A realization just suddenly hit Elena, "Oh, no she couldn't, she wouldn't do that to me."

"What are you babbling about now?"

"It's Bonnie isn't, you've been hooking up with my best friend right?"

He didn't need to confirm her suspicions because the look on his face said it all. Elena knew that it was true Bonnie and Damon was together. She just didn't know for how long it had been going on for.

"How long have you been screwing my best friend?"

"Not, long just after she came back to life."

"That was nearly two months ago. Fine, if you're going to be with that traitorous bitch fine then just go and be with her."

"I will and please clear your crap out of my room before I come back later, have fun with your dog, I'm so outta here."

With that Damon left a bewildered Elena standing there all alone probably for the first time in her life.


	8. Epilogue: Two Years Later

Epilogue: Two Years Later

Everyone was in a hurry; no one wanted to be late getting to the wedding almost everyone in town was going to be there. It was the event of the season; it surprised Damon how much of the town actually wanted to be invited to the wedding. Most people in Mystic Falls was shocked that Elena Gilbert Tyler Lockwood were tying the knot.

It was a long courtship, after Damon and Elena imploded Tyler and Elena slowly gravitated towards one another. He was patient and he waited until Elena was ready to be in a relationship again. When the truth about Bonnie and Damon came out everyone was shocked and it made people think less of Bonnie as well. When Tyler and Elena started dating openly; most people were pretty accepting of their relationship.

Regarding Damon and Bonnie being together Elena eventually came to accept it. She learned to accept what she can't change; this was after she and Tyler had become an item. She had never felt more grounded since she's been with Tyler. Elena was human again too; Bonnie figured out a way to get the cure in a time when it still existed. Time travel was hard but Lucy Bennett knew of a spell that could save both Bonnie and Elena.

What happened was Elena had got bitten by a werewolf, not Tyler. Some other wolf that wanted Tyler to join their pack but when he refused they attacked Elena. Therefore, it was either find the cure or ask Klaus for yet another favor. The cure was their best bet but within the spell there was a chance to bring Bonnie back. It would bring back her witch powers and no more pain as she wouldn't be the anchor anymore. The main issue that Bonnie had with this is that she would have to give being the anchor to someone else.

Then an opportunity arose Katherine was sick from taking the first cure and she was dying. There wasn't anything that they could do to help her. Bonnie came to her and offered her a deal, the deal was that she would live but be in pain often. Katherine took it because it would be better than the life that she lived on the run for her life. Her and Stefan were living together in a small apartment, it was quaint. This didn't stop Damon from coming by every other day to try and convince his brother what a huge mistake he was making. Stefan and Katherine never took Damon serious.

As soon as the anchor switch was made between Bonnie and Katherine; for a few moments Bonnie disappeared for a few moments. Then the second spell was enacted and Bonnie appeared intact with her powers and the cure for Elena. This reinforced Bonnie and Elena's friendship and now their bond was stronger than ever. In fact, Bonnie was her maid of honor in the wedding.

Caroline was busy traveling all over the world. Matt was trying to save the town that he loved. Stefan and Katherine were something of an item, which surprised Damon. They decided to make a life together in Mystic Falls. It was something that Katherine never had stability. She wanted a life with Stefan and if she had to endure pain to do that, it was worth the price.

As for Bonnie and Damon; they were happy together. Most people didn't think it would last but they proved them wrong. Here it was two years later and they were still going strong. In fact, Bonnie had a surprise for Damon. She didn't want to steal Elena's thunder away from her big day.

The wedding went perfectly Elena looked so beautiful in her dress and Tyler looked charming in his tuxedo. Matt was the best man. Stefan and Damon didn't want to go to the wedding but Bonnie convinced them that they had to go. She claimed that it was a beginning and an ending chapter in all their lives. Everything was perfect even the wedding party's clothes looked perfect. When the wedding was over and everyone was seated. Bonnie pulled Damon aside to talk privately.

He had a strange look as he said, "What's so important that you had to pull me away? I know you just wanted to ravish me yet again right?"

"Damon, please be serious this is important. I'm not even sure how it happened in the first place, I talked to Lucy and she doesn't know either."

"How what happened?"

"I'm pregnant and you're the father just in case you're wondering. I haven't been with anyone other than you."

"Really, are you sure that your really pregnant?"

"Yes, I've took a few tests and my doctor said I was pregnant too."

He smiled and picked Bonnie up and started screaming, "I'm going to be a father."

"Wait does this mean that your happy about it?"

"Hell yes, I'm so happy."

"Good, because me and Elena weren't sure, that's why I put a spell on us. I didn't want anyone to know until I told you and Elena told Tyler."

"Ok, I'm confused are me and you having a baby or are you and Elena having a baby?"

"Both, I'm pregnant and so is the bride but be quiet Tyler doesn't know yet."

She waved her hand and suddenly Damon could hear the second heartbeat inside of her. He bent down to listen more closely to his child's heartbeat. It was one of the most beautiful sounds that he had ever heard before. Later on that same night Tyler was happily surprised by Elena's news as well.

They newly married couple decided to stay and raise their baby in Mystic Falls after their honeymoon that is. They were taking a two week honeymoon in Paris, France. It seemed that while things didn't always work out the way that people planned. It was the best of times it was the worst of times but that are life.

The end….


End file.
